The present high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) is a technology capable of transmitting audio signal and video signal simultaneously, allowed for replacing old-type transmission interface separately used for video signal and audio signal, as well as usually applied for electronic products, such as DVD players, personal computers, television games, digital audios and etc., in which transmission of audio-video signals is required. A dedicated HDMI signal line is necessary for connection when HDMI is used. However, insufficient length of the HDMI signal line occurs frequently in actual use. In this case, only an HDMI switcher is used for connecting two HDMI signal lines in series, so as to obtain an extended line having an adequate length.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, there is shown a conventional HDMI switcher, mainly comprising a circuit board 10, two HDMI connectors 20, and two housing bodies 30. The circuit board 10 is provided with circuits and welding points necessary for connecting the two HDMI connectors 20 in series. Each HDMI connector 20 comprises a metallic housing 201, and a connecting sheet 202 assembled within the metallic housing 201. One face of the metallic housing 201 is punched to provide two fastening resilient sheets 203, and each of two surfaces of the connecting sheet 202 is provided with several terminals, each of which is extended to the bottom of the metallic housing 201. The housing body 30 is a rectangular hollowed-out insulating housing provided, at an plugged end thereof, with a plugged hole 301 communicated with the interior. Thereby, the HDMI switcher having two ends to be plugged with HDMI signal lines may be formed, by firstly welding the two HDMI connectors 20 onto different surfaces of the circuit board 10 at two ends of this circuit board, respectively, subsequently covering the two ends of the circuit board 10 by the two housing bodies 30, respectively, in such a way that the two housing bodies 30 are used to cover the circuit board 10 and the HDMI connectors 20, and the plugged holes 301 are corresponded to the HDMI connectors 20, respectively, as well as finally assembling the two housing bodies 30 by performing ultrasonic fusing.
However, it is found, in above structure, that the structure of conventional HDMI switcher is excessively complicated, and must be subject to the manufacturing of the circuit board 10, HDMI connectors 20 and housing bodies 30, respectively, followed by assembling procedures including welding, assembling and ultrasonic fusing, leading to the problems of complex manufacturing process, difficult quality control, excessively high production cost and etc.
Therefore, how to invent a novel HDMI switcher allowed for conquering the problems and drawbacks of the conventional HDMI switcher is disclosed as desired positively by the present invention.